


Drabbles & Flash: Harry Potter Archives

by Princev_Ryley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, because i can't help myself, i'll tag more as it comes up, probably lots of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princev_Ryley/pseuds/Princev_Ryley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be my collection for all my drabbles and flash fics for Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles & Flash: Harry Potter Archives

**Author's Note:**

> This will mostly consist of drabbles and fictlets that I've written as warm-ups. Updates will probably be sporadic and based on whenever I remember to post.  
> However, if you have a fic idea/prompt that you'd like to see me do, feel free to leave it in the comment section!

“Come over here and make me.” Harry knew he was being unreasonably childish, but that didn’t stop him from sticking out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout.

Draco rolled his eyes.

“Just get over here, you berk. It’s not like this will hurt.”

“Only my pride,” Harry muttered. He crossed his arms and turned his back on Draco. He heard Draco huff. Then silence.

“Fine, you big baby,” Draco said right next to Harry’s ear, startling him from his sulk, “I guess I have to do this the hard way.”

Draco wrapped one of his long arms around Harry, pinning his arms to his side. With the other, he looped a long green and silver scarf around Harry’s neck. Once he was satisfied with it, Draco pressed a kissed to the corner of Harry’s mouth and danced out of Harry’s reach. As he did so, he placed a sticking charm on the scarf.

Harry looked down in dismay. He tugged at an end, which, to no surprise, didn’t move.

“Look what you’ve done,” Harry said, “I can’t go out in public like this!”

Draco ignored him. He grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him from classroom.

“I don’t care what you think of it, honestly,” Draco said. “You promised Pansy that you’d be at the game, supporting her.”

“Yes, but I didn’t mean this.”

“Keep it up and I’ll charm your hair green and silver,” Draco threatened, “And charm that Weasley jumper of yours green as well, if you don’t come peacefully.”

That shut Harry up. He stopped pulling against Draco.

“Thank you,” said Draco, relief evident in his voice. “You know what a big deal this is for her. It’s been nearly a decade since there was a girl on the Slytherin team, let alone a girl _seeker_.”

“I know. I know.” Harry sighed. With his free arm, he gestured forward. “Lead the way, oh fair and gracious one.”

Draco rolled his eyes, this time with amusement. He slid his hand down Harry’s arm, locking his hand with Harry’s.

“Let’s go, you goof. Pansy’s going to be looking for us.”


End file.
